<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Oncoming Storm by AbschaumNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639738">The Oncoming Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1'>AbschaumNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Phenomena [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc and Grian watch a storm coming in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Docm77/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Phenomena [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Oncoming Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear to god this wasn't supposed to have Grian in it because he already was in the last one but that obviously didn't work out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc stood at the edge of his mycelium island, looking out over the coral reef, and breathing in deeply. There was a storm coming in, dark clouds already looming at the horizon. It was still far enough away to not concern him for now, but the breeze that came in from the sea already had a different quality to it. It had picked up over the past fifteen minutes or so, changing from the normal soft wind that he was used to to something a little stronger, something that already hinted at the sheer power that was driving it closer to his island. Soon he would have to move.</p><p>He heard the portal behind him whoosh as someone came through, and a moment later there was the sound of rockets and Grian shot past him, shouting with excitement. Doc had to laugh as he watched him swoop around in a large circle, riding the winds in that completely reckless yet perfectly capable way of his.</p><p>Grian twisted in a tighter circle, before his feet touched the ground just a few blocks from where Doc stood, and he let his momentum carry him the rest of the distance until Doc easily caught him and pulled him into his left side.</p><p>He twisted just enough so he could press a kiss to the corner of Grian’s mouth. When he moved back his breath caught in his throat. Grian was beaming up at him, eyes bright with happiness and exhilaration. And Doc had seen that expression often enough to know it inside out, but it still made his stomach flutter and his knees grow a little weaker.</p><p>Lost for words he leaned in and kissed Grian again, this time fully on the mouth. Grian smiled into it and his lips, still a little cold from flying, warmed quickly under Doc’s.</p><p>When their kiss ended Grian gave him a soft smile, and leaned into Doc. The wind picked up even more, whipping around them with just a hint more violence than before. Doc’s eyes were drawn back out to sea. The sea had already taken on a steely grey colour, and the waves looked sharper. It wouldn’t be long now.</p><p>“We should go soon,” he said.</p><p>“Probably,” Grian agreed, but neither of them moved.</p><p>They were silent for a moment before Grian said, “It’s beautiful.” He paused, and Doc nodded. “I never got it, you know? But now I do.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Doc looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Grian nodded. “It makes me think of you,” he said. “The first time I saw you in a storm, laughing with your trident in your hand.”</p><p>Doc had to chuckle. He remembered that night. Ren had challenged him to a flying contest with their channelling tridents that had slightly escalated when Grian had joined them, weaving around them with his rockets. It had been fun, even if it hadn’t been until later that Doc realised what the warm feeling that had bloomed in his chest that night was about.</p><p>“That was the night I fell in love with you I think,” Grian said.</p><p>Doc smiled and pressed his lips against his temple. “Me too, you know?”</p><p>Grian smiled up at him. HE was about to say something when a particularly strong gust of wind hit them and whipped the words from his lips.</p><p>A quick look told Doc that the storm was almost upon them now. He pulled Grian towards the portal, they really had to leave now before this became life threatening. The last thing he saw before the Overworld disappeared in purple swirls was the first large wave crashing against the shore.</p><p> </p><p>“That was close,” Grian said when they stumbled out of the portal in the Nether.</p><p>“Yeah,” Doc agreed. “Let’s go to your base. If we want to we can still watch the storm from there.”</p><p>Grian smiled and nodded, and quickly vanished down the ladder into the main Nether hub tunnel, Doc hot on his heels.</p><p>They emerged into Grian’s base only minutes later, but still ahead of the storm. Considering how fast it had moved in on Doc’s island, it would probably not take long before it hit the Futuristic District as well, even if the sky still looked clear.</p><p>Doc followed Grian as he flew up through the middle of his base to the top layer. They could see the first clouds from up here, Doc realised as he walked over to the window. They were moving even faster than he had thought. If he had to estimate he’d say that it had probably already reached Impulse’s base, even though the bay was closed off enough that it probably wouldn’t get the worst of it.</p><p>Grian stood next to him, but he took Doc’s hand now and pulled him over to sit against the tree, leaning into his side.</p><p>Doc smiled, and pulled him close as they both watched the storm moving closer. They’d wait it out together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>